


Escape Attempt

by PaladinAstarte



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Parody, Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAstarte/pseuds/PaladinAstarte
Summary: Anduin's escape attempts from Torghast have left Sylvanas a little annoyed... and the guards terrified.Inspired by SAO Abridged.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner & Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Escape Attempt

"You really need to stop these escape attempts, Little Lion." Said Sylvanas Windrunner 

Anduin rose to his feet with polite indifference, once more confined in the ring of runes. "Well. You want me to stay in good health for whatever schemes you're planning, yes? Escaping is about the only thing of marginal entertainment and exercise in this place."

"I'm glad you mentioned that: while the Mawsworn are numberless, finding those willing to guard this place has become an increasingly difficult task. And its beginning to take its toil on our forces' morale." Sylvanas suppressed a wince.

She had seen the aftermath of one of Wrynn's escape attempts and honestly? She didn't know the peace loving king had... _that_ much hunger for carnage hidden behind those innocent smiles. It took the mawsworn a _month_ to clean that mess up.

Anduin adopted a thinking pose, stroking his chin. "That _is_ a knotty problem. And I feel I have a theory. There might just be a correlation between my escape attempts and the sharp turnover rate of your guards. Perhaps if you released me, your turnover rate might decline."

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed, "You will remain here until you've served your purpose. Like it or not, we will have you and you will become our weapon to shatter this cycle. Now be a good lion and stay put."

"Oh no. I've been thoroughly dissauded. I shall endeavour never to escape again." Anduin said dripping with sarcasm.

Sylvanas glared at him, he pointedly looked away from her. His gaze on the far hallway beyond. The Banshee scoffed and turned her back on him, making her exit. "As you wish then. Continue your futile efforts if you choose. But this is the Jailor's realm. If you truly believe thay you can escape the his clutches then you are more foolish than I -- where did you go?"

Sylvanas turned back. The ring of runes was empty. She tuts, shoulders slumping. "He's gone... of course he is."

Not a second later, loud horns echoed through Torghast.

"By the Maw - its _LOOOOOOSE_!"

One guard screamed, viseral sounds of dismemberment and hysterical screams following shortly thereafter.

Sylvanas merely sighed. "This is going to be my whole afternoon, isn't it?"

* * *

The power of death boiled in Bolvar's mind as he peered into Torghaust. Something had stirred the power of the helm and he meaned to investigate into that accursed place.

He saw Mawsworn scrambling, taking defensive positions. What could have possibly scares them so barely that the fear was naked on their otherwise implacable features?

Then. A thump. Several thumps followed by dawning horror on the guard's faces as they glanced upwards.

"By Zovaal!" One whispered as a terrfied prayer.

"ITS IN THE VENTS!"

Then a flash of gold and blue. The Lion's sigil. Light cutting through horrified swaths of Mawsworn in a path of holy carnage.

Bolvar returned to himself and gave a short nod. "Sounds about right."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to pretend that Anduin has a LOT of anger he keeps on a leash. :)


End file.
